Network devices (such as gateways, routers, and/or switches) can enable the transmission of data and information within between devices over a network. Network devices may be installed and/or deployed in a variety of situations and locations, including homes, buildings, and outdoor and/or public locations such as street sides or railway lines. Network devices deployed in unsecure locations may be exposed to increased risks of theft. Theft of such devices may incur costs and inconveniences for network administrators that manage such devices and networks.